


A Soft Place To Land

by enjolrasstaire



Category: IT 2017
Genre: Ben has issues with food, Ben is insecure with his weight, Bill has a panic attack, Eddie Kaspbrak Has Issues, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Internalized Homophobia, Mentions of Beverly's abuse, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Other, Richie comes out, Richie has an older sister, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Stanley Uris Has OCD, beverly's dad is trash, georgie is dead, more tags will be added with future chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasstaire/pseuds/enjolrasstaire
Summary: Maggie Tozier didn't know when her house became a safe one for a stray Loser. But she wouldn't change that for the world.OrSix times the Tozier family helps the Losers, and one time the Losers help them.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom & the Tozier Family, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. In Which Beverly Becomes the Fifth Resident of the Tozier Household

Maggie and Wentworth were in bed when they heard a ‘thud’ coming from Richie’s room. Now, this wasn’t anything new. In fact, this was the third time this week that they heard it. 

“Should we go see who’s sneaking over?” Wentworth asked, as Maggie sighed.

“I guess we should. But we need to remember that whoever it is, is obviously running away from something,” She commented, as they went to their son’s room.

They made their way over to his room. Needless to say they weren't expecting to find Beverly Marsh clinging onto their son. She was sobbing, and he was doing his best to comfort her. "Richie, what's going on son?" Wentworth asked. 

This caught the two off guard, and they pulled apart immediately. “Mom, Dad, it’s not what you think,” He exclaimed, obviously startled at their presence. 

Maggie and Wentworth gave each other a knowing look. “We weren’t thinking anything. C’mon, let’s get Beverly cleaned up and then we can talk about it,” Maggie announced, as Beverly meekly nodded. “Did you bring clothes? I’m sure some of Violet’s old pajamas would fit you.” 

Richie’s face turned a bright red. “We have some here already,” He said as he went to grab a pair of blue pajamas with stars. 

“Oh so you’ve done this before,” Wentworth said, as if he didn’t know this was going on. 

“A few times,” Richie whispered.

Maggie cautiously made her way over to Beverly, who’s been silent this entire time. “Beverly, dear, let’s get you cleaned up and then let’s talk about this. Went, Rich, why don’t you get the guest room set up,” She offered.

The two of them nodded as Beverly and Maggie made their way to the bathroom. “So, do you want to talk about it?” She tried, as she inspected Beverly’s bruises.

Beverly sniffled, and took a shaky breath. “I-I was trying to sleep, and-and he came in, and he-he-” She hiccupped, but then was overtaken with sobs. 

Maggie sighed, as she feared the worst. “Oh sweetie,” She said, as she pulled Beverly into a hug. “I know, I know, shhh.” Maggie cooed while she rubbed circles on Beverly’s back.

After a while Beverly changed into the pajamas, and the two of them came down to the kitchen. Richie and Wentworth were both there waiting with hot chocolate. “Alright, let’s talk about this,” Went said, as they all took seats at the table. 

“Like you said, Dad, we have the guest room! Can’t she just stay here?” Richie asked, as he just wanted his friend to be safe. 

Maggie and Went gave each other a knowing look. “Is that okay with you, Beverly,” Went asked her.

Beverly bit her lip. “If it’s not too much trouble,” She said, barely above a whisper. 

“Don’t be silly. You’re always welcome here. C’mon, let’s get to bed. I know it’s the weekend, but you kids need sleep,” Maggie announced, as she realized the time (which was three in the morning). 

The two kids nodded. “Thank you,” She said as the two of them made their way up the stairs. 

“It’s not a problem at all, sweetie. Good night, kids,” Maggie responded.

Maggie and Wentworth made their way up to their room. “How did we end up with such a good son?” She asked while they got back into bed. 

“He sure is a good friend,” Wentworth added.

“Now, what are we going to do about her? We have to tell Arlene, Sharon, Andrea, and Jessica. We can’t keep this in on the D.L. She needs the best support system right now,” She sighed. 

Wentworth agreed. “So what you’re saying is we should tell everyone except Sonia? Got it,” He joked, trying to make the situation less tense. 

“Oh god no. That woman already has it out for us as it is,” She joked back. 

“Alright it’s late. I’m going to call it quits,” He announced, and Maggie agreed. It had been a long night. 

As Maggie was drifting into sleep, she didn’t remember how her house became a safe one for the Losers, but she didn’t mind.


	2. Ben Hanscome is Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben comes to the Tozier Household in need of reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This deals with Ben on the verge of an eating disorder, so if this triggers you, I'd skip this chapter.

The next person who crashed with the Toziers was Ben. The Tozier’s were having dinner, when they heard frantic knocking on the door. 

“I’ll get it,” Richie said, as he made his way over to the front door. 

“Haystack! What brings you here?” He asked, surprised to see Ben at his doorstep.

Out of all the Losers, they weren’t the closest. They’ve hung out together before, since their moms were close. But, they weren’t necessarily best friends. “Um, nothing. Sorry, I can go,” He said nervously, but Richie stopped him.

“No-no come in! We’re having dinner. I’m sure my mom could make you a plate,” He encouraged, while dragging Ben over to the table.

Maggie and Wentworth welcomed Ben in with open arms. “Ben! Sweetie! Let me get you some food! I hope you like meatloaf,” She said while fetching him a helping. 

Ben went red at the mention of food. “Is there something wrong, Ben?” Wentworth asked, taking note of his discomfort. 

“Yeah dude, you’re even quieter than normal,” Richie points out.

Before he could respond, Maggie put the plate in front of him, and he mumbled a “Thank you,” 

For a few minutes, Ben did nothing but pick at his food. Which Richie knew was a bad sign. “You okay there, Haystack?” He asked, while shoving some meatloaf into his mouth.

Apparently that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. “Can you not call me that? God, I know I’m fat okay?” He blurts out, sounding more harsh than he intended to. 

“Whoa, dude, sorry. You know I didn’t mean anything,” Richie defended while he raised his hands in defense. 

“Ben, sweetie, do you want to talk about it?” Maggie asked, obviously sensing that there was a problem.

Ben nodded, as he mumbled an apology to Richie. “It’s my Mom. I overheard her on the phone with my doctor,” 

Maggie and Went gave each other a knowing look. Arlene has talked with her multiple times with worrying about Ben’s weight. Several times Maggie had to assure her that with time he’d grow and slim out. Or that he just needed to exercise more. That he was perfectly healthy, and there was no need for drastic measures. 

She knew Arlene meant well and wanted what was best for her son. But she often took things a little too far with her reactions to situations. 

She knew Arlene wasn’t anywhere near Sonia Kaspbrack’s insanity about her son’s health. Though, that didn’t stop her form worrying. Sure, Ben was a little chubby at 142 lbs for his short stature. But she was sure it wasn’t life threatening. 

“What where they talking about?” Went asked, obviously concerned about the boy’s outburst.

Ben dropped his head in shame. “I overheard them talking about summer camp. But it’s not normal camp. It’s for fat kids,” He told them while the tears finally fell.

Maggie knew Arlene was thinking about it. But she didn’t think she’d actually go through with sending Ben away for the summer. “Did she say anything directly to you about it?” Maggie asked, wanting to make sure nothing was set in stone.

Ben shook his head. “No. I just overheard them talking. Why does she want me to change so much?” He cried. 

“I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s because she cares,” Maggie answered him. “She loves you.” 

“If she loves me why would she send me away? Would she love me more if I was thinner?” He asked, even though he didn’t mean to say that last part out loud.

All three Toziers looked at him in shock. “Ben, honey, have you ever thought about or done to change your weight? Anything that the doctor didn’t recommend?” Maggie asked earnestly, hoping that he didn’t. 

“I’ve been thinking about skipping breakfast,” He admitted, much to their shock.

“Ben, look at me,” Maggie ordered. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. I can talk to your mom if you want. Tell her everything you’ve told me. Or, we can tell her together.” She offered him.

“Can we tell her together?” He asked.

Maggie nodded, and motioned Ben to give her a hug. “It’s going to be okay, Ben. We’ll tell her when you’re ready. Let’s finish dinner, and how about we put on Ferris Buller?” She offered, and Richie and Ben nodded.

“You know, Ma, these guys say I’m like Ferris?” Richie asked, wanting to lighten the mood.

Wentworth shook his head. “Really? I’d say you’re more of a Cameron,” He joked, as Richie overreacted as if it was the most offensive thing he’d ever heard. 

Ben laughed at the interaction, which was what Richie was aiming for. “C’mon Ben, let’s go put it on!” He said, as the two made their way to the family room.

“They’re good kids, Mags,” Wentworth said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah. I’m glad we switched kids at the hospital,” Maggie joked as Richie replied with an “I heard that,” from the family room. 

And a few days later Maggie helped Ben have a heart-to-heart with Arlene. There was a lot of apologizing and crying (on both parts), and they knew there was going to be better days for the Hanscomes.


	3. Bill Denbrough Learns to Cope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill comes over looking for Richie, but ends up finding help with Maggie.

When Bill Denbrough stopped by the Tozier house, Maggie knew it wasn’t good. He had red puffy eyes, and was holding a stuffed turtle. Maggie ushered the boy inside, and sat him down at the kitchen table, and gave him some hot chocolate to help warm him up.

Bill mumbled a thank you in response.

Maggie frowned at the boy’s appearance. She noticed he looked like a stick figure. It was freezing outside, and he was only wearing a flannel and sneakers. She mentally kicked herself for not noticing sooner, and made a mental note to put extra food on his plate for meals. And buy extra clothes when she went shopping. 

“Bill, are you okay?” Maggie asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Bill shook his head. “I-I-Is Richie home?” He asked, while clutching the stuffed animal.

“He’s out with his Dad right now, but they should be home in a half hour,” She responded.

“I’m s-s-s-sorry. I can g-guh-go,” He whispered, obviously embarrassed that he invited himself over, without knowing if Richie was even home. 

“Bill, sweetie, it’s freezing. You’re staying right here,” She responded, wanting to make sure he felt welcome.

There was a silence between them. She knew that Sharon and Zack were trying harder with Bill, but she also knew they weren’t perfect by any means. She knew that there was still some tension between them. She obviously knew something was wrong because Bill is never this quiet. 

“Is there anything that’s on your mind? Anything you want to talk about?” Maggie asked, trying to coax him out of his shell. 

Bill wasn’t looking at her. He was looking at the turtle he was holding. “They cleaned out Geor-Geor-Geor-Geor-” He said, taking a shuddering breath and tried the sentence again. “They cuh-cuh-cleaned out his room today.” 

Maggie’s heart broke for the boy. She knew how much he loved Georgie, and how affected by his death he was. She remembered that one summer when they did nothing but look for the kid. “Oh Bill,” She said, and wrapped him into a big hug. 

“Wuh-wuh-why would they do-do-do that? It-it-it-it’s like they want to f-f-f-forget about him.” He said, as his stutter began to get worse with his hysteria. 

She noticed his chest moving up and down quicker than it was before. She could tell what was coming. She untangled herself, and moved him to the couch. “Bill, it’s going to be okay,” She tried to reassure him, but it was no use. He was too far gone with his chest heaving up and down. 

“Bill, breathe. I need you to breathe,” She shot at him.

“I-I-I c-c-c-ca-ca-can’t,” He responded, his stutter worse with his rapid fast breaths. He held the turtle close to him for comfort.

“Shhh, Bill. Don’t try to talk, okay? This will pass. It’ll pass,” She said, thinking back to the techniques she used when Richie had panic attacs. 

Maggie was familiar with panic attacks, as Richie had a few himself. So, she had some idea on how to deal with them. “Bill, follow my breathing. In and out,” She repeated, while exaggerating her breathing so he could follow.

He was trying. That she knew. He was taking deeper breaths, but they weren’t doing any good yet. “C’mon Bill, breathe. I need you to breathe,” She ordered.

It seemed like an eternity before Bill finally was able to get his breathing under control. “That’s it. Good, good,” She cooed, as he calmed down.

“Thank-thank-thank you,” He said, taking deep breaths, and wiped his eyes. 

Maggie nodded. “You’re welcome, Bill. You know you’re welcome here anytime,” She reminded him. “Was that Georgie’s?” She asked, referring to the toy.

“Yes. It was h-h-his f-f-favorite. He called it Sh-sh-shelly,” He admitted.

“You know he loved you very much,” 

Bill didn’t look at her, but she knew he understood. Before they could say anything else, the garage door opened. “Big Bill! What brings you to our humble abode?” Richie asked, as he and Wentworth were bringing in groceries. 

“I needed some-some-someone to ta-ta-talk to,” He responded, and looked at Maggie, as if asking if it was okay to go hang out with Richie.

She gave him one last reassuring hug, and the two boys went up to Richie’s room. “I think I should go back to school and study psych,” Maggie joked, and helped Wentworth put away food.

“You’re doing a great job without the degree. And the debt, Mags,” Wentworth commented, as they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard time writing an ending for this, so sorry if it's a little awkward at the end.


	4. Stan Uris Learns About Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan finds out something about himself, and learns that it's important to talk with others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how I feel about this chapter, but here you go! Please comment if you like my work!

Stan was the next one to stop by the Losers. He was flushed from the cold, and Maggie ushered him in. It was near the holidays, so Violet was home too. 

“Stan! Good to see you! I’ll get Richie!” She said, and went upstairs to grab him.

He was left alone with Maggie, who obviously sensed that something was wrong. The boy was twiddling his fingers, and pacing anxiously.

“Is there something on your mind? I’m a pretty good listener,” She said, hoping to get something out of the boy. She knew how stubborn he could be.

He finally stopped, and decided to talk to her. “My parents are making me go to therapy,” He blurted out. 

Maggie knew the boy had his issues. How serious they were, she had no idea. “Stan, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. Millions of people go to therapy,” She noted. 

Something clicked in Maggie’s head. She noticed he was taping his fingers. First the pointer, then middle, then fourth on his thumb. Over and over again. She knew she couldn’t be too intrusive, but she could try and coax something out of him. “It’s okay to be scared, Stanley. It’s completely normal to have these feelings,”

Stan sighed. “They say I have O.C.D. I mean a lot of things make sense now with it. I’m just scared that the therapist is going to get inside my head,” He admitted to her.

Now Maggie understood. “It’s their job, honey. I know it’s scary, but they really does help. Believe me,” She informed him, trying to make him more comfortable. 

“How would you know?” He asked, harshly. 

She knew he didn’t mean it like that. “I used to go to therapy, too,” She told him.

He looked up at her. “Really?”

Maggie nodded. “I did. And it really helped me a lot,” She tried to reassure him.

Stan took a shaky breath, and laughed. “That explains how you’re so good at this,” 

“It also helps that I’m a mom too,” She nudged him, in hopes in lightning the mood. 

She smiled, as she was finally getting somewhere with the boy. She knew he could be stubborn. As she remembered Richie once told her, ‘He’s like a 40 year old in a 12 year old’s body’. Not that that was a bad thing by any means. 

She made sure to keep treading lightly, because she didn’t want him to go back into his shell. “It’s going to be okay, Stanley,” She cooed. 

“If you say so,”

“I know so. You know you can always talk to either me or Wentworth if you’re ever feeling like this again,” She reassured him.

Stan hummed in agreement. “Thank you, Mrs-Maggie,” He responded, as he remembered the countless times she told him to call her by her first name.

Just as she was about to say something else, Richie and Violet came bickering down the stairs. “Can you two knock it off! There’s company!” Maggie hissed.

Both of them rolled there eyes. “C’mon Ma, we both know Staniel here’s like family. He’s used to this,” Richie said, as Violet playfully smacked him on his arm.

Violet gave Stan a fake sympathetic look. “I don’t know how you put up with him,”

“I ask myself that question everyday,” He said, while laughing at the siblings.

“C’mon Stanny! I hope Ma here wasn’t chewing your ear off,” Richie said, as he pulled the other boy up the stairs to his room.

Maggie knew her job was done, as she hoped she helped him in any way.


	5. Eddie Kaspbrak Gets Some Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is stressed about his mom, and Maggie helps him.

Eddie was the next one to stop by the Tozier household. Maggie opened the door to find a flushed Eddie Kaspbrak talking a mile a minute. She knew that he could talk fast, but this was something else.

“Eddie, Eddie, slow down. What’s going on?” She asked, wanting to know what was going on with him.

“Is Richie here?” He asked, looking frantically for him.

Maggie shook her head. “He’s with his dad and sister. They should be home soon,” She informed him. 

He took a couple deep breaths before telling her. “It’s my Mom. She’s still trying to make me take my pills even though I know they’re fake,”

Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose. “What does she say they’re for?” She wondered. 

“She doesn’t! She keeps taking me to the doctor’s and still insists something is wrong with me! When there isn’t!” He yelled. “There’s nothing wrong with me!” 

Maggie could tell he was obviously distressed. She was fairly familiar with imposing illness on someone because she heard Eddie talking about it a lot.

“Come here, sweetie,” She cooed, as she wrapped him in a hug.

He sobbed into her chest. “Shh, shh it’s going to be okay,” 

“How do you know? She’s driving me insane!” He cried.

It broke her heart to see him in such a state. He was one of Richie’s best friends, and she knew he didn’t deserve any of this. “Because I do. And if it’s too much, you are always welcome here. You know that,”

Now she knew Eddie was like Beverly. She couldn’t talk to their parents for the kids, simply because there wasn’t getting through to either of them. So she was just going to have to improvise, and help him deal with Sonia’s craziness.

Eddie took a shaky breath. “She’s just so-so diffusional!” He said, obviously trying to find the right word to say.

“I think you mean delusional?” She answered for him, knowing that’s what he meant.

Eddie laughed, at his screwing up words. Since it wasn’t the first time he did that. “You know, the first time I told my mom I knew they were fake, I called them gazeboes,” He admitted, now feeling a bit better.

Maggie had to hide her laughter. While she found it comical, she couldn’t laugh at the boy’s slip up. Not that stopped them. 

The both of them began to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. “Feeling better?” She asked, as she noticed he calmed down. 

He took a couple of deep breaths. “Yeah. I think so,” He said, and then the rest of the family came home.

“We’re home!” Richie bellowed, as, they entered the house. “Eds! What are you doing here?” 

Eddie’s face went bright red. “Don’t call me that! I just wanted to hang out,” He said, as if nothing happened.

Wentworth looked at Maggie, and she made a face that said ‘we’ll talk about this later’. And Went got the message. 

The two boys ran up the stairs, and Maggie gave Went the gist of what happened. “That Sonia Kaspbrak is a piece of work,” He said, as he shook his head.

“You can say that again. That poor kid,” She answered, as the two of them started to make dinner. “But he’s a good kid.”


	6. Mike Hanlon Gets Some Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mike Hanlon comes in bruised, Maggie knows something's wrong.

When Mike came in bruised and limping (hanging onto Richie and Stan for support), she knew things had gone south. Seeing sweet, gentle Mike hurt like that struck a nerve with Maggie. 

“What happened?!” She exclaimed, as she rushed over to help the boys.

“Bowers happened,” He explained, when she sat him down on one kitchen tables.

Maggie gave the other two boys a concerned look. Just to make sure that neither of them were hurt. “Are you two okay? I know he can be a piece of work,” 

Stan and Richie nodded. “He only used his words on us. We’re okay, Maggie,” Stan replied, who finally was comfortable calling her by her first name. 

“Then Mike, our knight in shining armor here came to our rescue and decked Bowers in the face,” Richie added, trying to ease the tension in the room.

“Beep-beep Richie,” Mike said (though Richie could tell he was laughed at that) , who was holding peas on his eye. 

Maggie gave them some time to calm down before asking for more details. She knew there was no way Mike would get physical unless provoked. “Should I call your grandparents, Mike? I don’t want them to have a heart attack when you come home,” She offered, hoping that if she called she could be the buffer. 

Mike shook his head. “No, thanks. I’ll tell them when I get home,” 

She couldn’t let the boys go home now. It was getting dark, and Maggie still wasn’t comfortable letting them go so far by themselves. “I change my mind. That wasn’t a question. I’m calling both your parents, and both of you are staying the night. We can talk about this when I get back,”

She returned after her calls, and she decided to get to what really went down between them and Bowers. “Alright. Are you three ready to talk?” She asked, wanting nothing more than to know what happened.

Mike sighed, and finally told her the whole story. “We were coming back from the quarry, and Bowers cornered us. He first started with Richie, than moved to Stan, and then he started on me,” He explained, and then he took a shaky breath.

Maggie eyed the other two boys, who nodded indicating that this was the truth. “He started calling me names, and then I punched him in the face,” He admitted.

Maggie mentally cheered at Mike’s actions (she knew that Bowers deserved it), though she would never openly condone violence. “Ah, okay. I get it can be really hard, but I hope you know violence is never the answer,” 

“I know, I know. He just struck a nerve. I couldn’t take it anymore,” He said, responding to her.

“I hope you kids know he’s wrong. He’s- he’s-” She started, but couldn’t bring herself to swear.

“An asshole, Ma. Say it,” Richie finished, wanting nothing more than to hear his mom swear.

Maggie laughed, as did Mike and Stan. “You’re right, Rich. He’s an asshole,” She said, as the three boys cheered, and Richie gave her a high five.

“But seriously. Don’t listen to him. He knows nothing about you, Mike. He’s one hundred percent wrong. And same goes for you two. If he’s giving any of you more trouble, tell us,” She told the boys. “We will always be on your side.”

The three of them nodded. “Thanks, Maggie. It means a lot,” Mike said, as he handed her the peas.

She felt her heart swell. “Anytime. Do you boys want any dinner?” 

The boys agreed that they needed some food in their system, and mumbled a “thank you”.

While she was getting the food prepared she could overhear them talking. And she may have overheard the phrase “cool mom” in there once or twice. Which made her feel like she was doing her job.


	7. Richie Tozier Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has a secret he's scared to admit to his family and friends.

Maggie was worried. It’s been two days, and Richie still hasn’t left his bedroom. Of course he’d come out for meals and bathroom breaks. Other than that, he’d been a hermit. 

She didn’t know what was wrong, and that’s what was worrying her. Normally Richie would tell her everything. But in the past year or so, she noticed him becoming more closed off. 

She decided to take matters into her own hands, and stage an intervention. She did some investigating and found out the Losers were worried as well. It was going to be a lot of work, but she was determined to find out what was wrong with him. 

She and Went sneakily invited the kids over, in order to nip this in the bud. Maggie marched up to his room, and knocked on the door. 

Behind the door, she could hear a muffled “Go away!” From Richie.

Maggie sighed. She figured this was going to be difficult. “Richie, I’m not leaving you alone right now. I’m coming in,” She announced, as she came in the room.

She found him laying in bed, with the sheets covering him. “Ma, I don’t wanna talk right now,”

“I don’t care. Get changed, you have visitors,” She said, as she got out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. 

Richie groaned and pulled the sheets up even further. “Do I have to?”

Maggie stood there with her hands on her hips. “Yes. You have five minutes,” 

Richie reluctantly got up, and huffed. “Can I have some privacy, please?” He asked, as Maggie agreed to.

When the five minutes were up, Richie dragged himself out of his room. “What’s going on?” He wondered, as Maggie led him down the stairs. 

“What is this, an intervention?” He half joked, as he saw the Losers plus Went sitting in the family room.

“Actually it is. We’re worried, Rich,” Wentworth said, making Richie feel uneasy. 

Could they tell what was wrong with him? “Nothing’s wrong with me!” He cried.

“Bullshit, Richie! You haven’t hung out with us in days!” Stanley countered, not caring about the language.

Richie was visibly uncomfortable now. “Richie, please talk to us!” It was sweet Mike who finally got through to him. 

Richie took a shaky breath. Still unsure about how to go about his troubles. “I um, I guess I have something to tell you,” He said, while beginning to twiddle his fingers. “I um, I-I’m-I’m-” He started, but began to hyperventilate.

“Richie, Richie breathe. Calm down. Please, I don’t need you to make yourself sick right now,” She said, referring to how he would get sick when nervous. 

He calmed down after a few minutes. “Why? I’m sick! I know you’ll hate me when I tell you what’s wrong,” He said, while wiping his eyes. 

“We could never hate you,” Eddie pointed out, hoping to get something out of him.

Richie took a deep breath. Finally getting the courage to tell his family and friends. “I’m-I’m gay,” He said.

Maggie and Wentworth smiled at each other. As did the Losers. “Why didn’t you just tell us?” Wentworth asked, as he gave Richie a big bear hug.

“Derry’s not the most accepting town in the world,” He said, as everyone else joined in on the hug. 

They lasted like that for a few minutes before breaking apart. “It’s okay, Richie. We’re here for you, I hope you know that,” Maggie reminded him. 

“Yeah, Trashmouth us too,” Beverly added.

“I guess we have some news to tell Violet,” Went said, as he wiped away his own tears.

“I hope you know now that you can tell us anything,” Maggie told him, as Richie nodded.

And with that they were able to understand him better. When the Losers went to hang out after the ordeal, Maggie and Wentworth smiled to each other.

“I can’t believe we actually got through to him,” She said, as they put on the television.

“He sure is stubborn,” He agreed.

Maggie scoffed. “Yeah and he gets that from you,” She joked, as she playfully smacked on the shoulder.

“Maggie, I’m wounded,” He responded, while pretending to be offended. “No but he really is a good kid.” 

“They all are,” Maggie added, as they spent their night prided on the fact that they were finally able to get Richie to open up to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this as a oneshot, but I decided to make this into a multi-chapter fic. Please comment if you like my work! I put a lot of effort into these, so they are greatly appreciated!


End file.
